Genki Ai
by ying fa3
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are a Jpop group, Genki Ai. Sakura has become selfish and bitter since Syaoran didn't keep his promise. In Hong Kong, Syaoran is kept prisoner in his own home, but then he discovers his sisters' fav group, Genki Ai! CH 2 POSTED
1. Genki Ai On Tour

Notes: I've always wanted to read one of those fanfics where Sakura is a pop star and she goes to Hong Kong to sing, but they're always AU's or something or I'm just too lazy. So, I've decided to write my own. Any similarities to other fics are coincidental. I've never read any of those, remember? ^_^  
  
Title: Genki Ai  
  
Chapter One: Genki Ai on Tour  
  
By your beloved Ying Fa  
  
Kinomoto Sakura gazed out the window of the classroom. She had already given up on paying attention in class. How was she supposed to with an upcoming tour? She looked over at Tomoyo, who of course was taking notes rapidly. Sakura wondered how she could do that with the big tour only a day away.  
  
It wasn't the thought of the tour that made Sakura uneasy, it was the location. Her and Tomoyo were going to the UK, Korea, Vietnam, and China. In China they would be performing in Hong Kong. She tried to forget him, but it was too hard. She was so in love with him, but he never contacted her or responded to her letters after he went back to Hong Kong. She told people she had moved on, but still turned down everyone who asked her out. She just hoped he wouldn't be at the concert. Or was she hoping that he would be there...?  
  
~POV of Tomoyo~  
  
Sakura chan is nervous about going to Hong Kong. She is so upset about Li kun. I don't know what will happen if she sees him there. Will it bring back her old feelings of love, or provoke repulsion at betraying her? I think that there is some reason for why Li kun hasn't contacted Sakura in these four years he's been gone. He loved her so much, he wouldn't just forget about her.  
  
My poor Sakura chan, she has changed so much. Would Li kun even recognize her as his Ying Fa? She was once a sweet, loving girl who believed in dreams coming true. But now she has become bitter and selfish around everyone but me. Is it fame that has brought out this side of her, or is it Li kun's disloyalty? How I can study in class in such a controversial time like this is unknown. I suppose multitasking is a talent of mine.  
  
~  
  
"You should wear this one in Germany, Sakura chan," Tomoyo said as she yanked an outfit out of her closet. "Look, it's lace up on the sides of the skirt. You like that, ne?" she asked.  
  
Sakura nodded distantly. "Do you think he'll be there?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Sakura chan," Tomoyo began. "Don't be sad. Be genki. We are Genki Ai, after all."  
  
"But, I'm not genki. And neither is my love life." Sakura said. "I want to see him so much, but I'm afraid it will just open more wounds."  
  
"Li kun loves you, Sakura chan. He's not the type to just leave someone like that," Tomoyo comforted. "Maybe there are some issues at the Li Clan household."  
  
"What if something happened to him?" Sakura asked worriedly. "What if he got in an accident?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No, that wouldn't happen to Li kun."  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo chan." Sakura thanked.  
  
~  
  
"Please! I just want to use the phone for a few minutes. Or the fax machine. How about that? Or the computer would be nice. How about just writing a letter?" a brown haired teenager begged his mother the way a young child might beg for candy.  
  
"No." she refused. "You're just going to contact that girl."  
  
"Of course I am! I have to talk to her. Why must you torture me this way?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not torturing anyone. You are going to be the future leader of the Li Clan and we can't have any scandals," she told the boy.  
  
"What? A scandal?" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"You have a fiancé." She stated.  
  
"I only want a fiancé if it's Sakura! I thought the marriage to Meiling was off four years ago, but you lied to me so I would come home. Everything was perfect back then, but you ruined it for me! I don't want to be the leader of the Li Clan if I can't be with Sakura!" The boy shouted.  
  
Four giggling girls came running into the room. They were a little too old to be running around giggling, in fact they were too old to be living with their mother, but it still didn't stop them.  
  
"I got Genki Ai's new CD!" The oldest one laughed.  
  
"Let me see it!" Another one grabbed for the CD.  
  
"Genki Ai is so kawaii!" another of the girls cooed.  
  
"Girls!" the mother shouted. "Can't you see I'm trying to talk to Xiao Lang? Give me that CD." The mother, Yelan, grabbed the cased disc out of her daughter's hand. "You can have this back after I'm done with Xiao Lang. Now go on."  
  
"Oh, poor Xiao Lang," one of the girls murmured as they exited the room.  
  
Xiao Lang rolled his eyes at the cheesy pop CD his sisters had been fighting over. They were always bringing home strange music, usually Jpop. His mother set the CD down on a nearby table. He glanced at the cover. It had a picture of two cute Japanese girls on it. Great, he thought. More Jpop. Something was familiar about the girls. One had short, light brown hair and lovely emerald eyes, while the other had long black hair and violet eyes. No, he thought. It can't be... can it?  
  
"...Meiling will be a fine wife for you," Yelan was saying. "You just have to accept it."  
  
"Umm, okay," Xiao Lang said. "I'll go now and think about it. Don't worry about the CD, I can take it to the girls."  
  
"All right," Yelan agreed.  
  
Xiao Lang walked out of the room and ran to his room. He nearly ripped the cover info out of the case. He hurriedly opened the booklet and scanned through it. The girls, they looked so much like... He found a part that read, 'Genki Ai is:'... Xiao Lang couldn't believe it. He read the names over and over, to make sure he got it right. 'Genki Ai is: Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo'.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling to keep tears from pouring down his face. There, in his hands, he held his link to Sakura. He looked at the pictures of Sakura and Tomoyo, memorizing every detail.  
  
There was a knock on the door. He held the CD behind his back. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's us!" His sisters chorused.  
  
Xiao Lang sighed. "Come in." He brought the CD out of hiding.  
  
The four girls burst into his room. "You're looking at the CD?" Fuutie asked.  
  
"Oh, isn't it kawaii?" the others said.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if I could maybe listen to it with you?" Xiao Lang asked.  
  
"Oh, sure," Fuutie replied. "You can listen to their other CD too, if you want."  
  
"They have another CD?"  
  
"Yeah," Fuutie answered. "And they're coming to perform in Hong Kong in two months."  
  
"Two months?" Xiao Lang repeated. "Maybe you could take me with you if you're going."  
  
"Why the sudden interest in our music?" Fuutie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, well, these two are really cute," he laughed. "Sakura is adorable. I want to see her live."  
  
The girls laughed. "Oh, okay!" they said.  
  
If I can't go to Sakura, Xiao Lang thought, Then Sakura can come to me. 


	2. Leaving

Notes: Another chapter of Genki Ai! Yay! Okay, so I'm going to be gone on vacation for a week, so I'm gonna try to update all my stories today. Then I wont update anything for a week, so you'll have to live with it. I'm working on the Post-Manga Chapters, but I don't know if I can have that one updated today.  
  
Chapter Two: Leaving  
  
"Does flying make you nervous, Sakura chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Iie," Sakura responded as she looked out the window of their personal jet. "I can't wait for the conert in Germany. It will be so fun. I've never been there before."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I'm excited for the one in England."  
  
Sakura shot Tomoyo a glance. "Does this have anything to do with Eriol kun?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Well, I did talk to him before we left, and he said he was going to be at the concert... Without Mizuki san."  
  
A flight attendant approached them and asked, "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"I'll just have some water, please," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I want Pepsi," Sakura demanded.  
  
"Of course," the flight attendant said.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "I know you've been through a lot, Sakura chan, but why are you so coldhearted to people?"  
  
Sakura looked sad. "Because, my heart feels so cold." She replied. "I want to see Syaoran kun so badly. But what if he doesn't recognize me? What if there's someone else? I might not even see him at all."  
  
~  
  
"Okaasan!" Feimei called.  
  
"Okaasan, we want to go to the Genki Ai concert that's coming in two months," Fuutie said. "And Xiao Lang wants to come, too!"  
  
Yelan glanced up from her desk and studied her four daughters. "Xiao Lang wants to go?"  
  
"Yes, and Meiling does, too!" Feimei said.  
  
"Let me talk to Xiao Lang," Yelan told them.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" Fuutie said in a singsong voice. "Come here!"  
  
Xiao Lang entered the room as his sisters backed away. "What is it?" he asked Yelan.  
  
"Why this sudden interest in Genki Ai?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I just want to spend more time with my sisters and Meiling. Besides, I really like Genki Ai." He explained. "They really have talent. Have you ever listened to them? It's like-"  
  
"After all these years of begging to see Sakura," Yelan interrupted, "You just suddenly want to spend time with Meiling? It's more than just a little suspicious."  
  
"No, you have it wrong," Xiao Lang said. "I've just finally realized that complaining to you and pleading with you to let me see Sakura is never going to get me anywhere. So maybe if I just cooperate, things will work out."  
  
Yelan smiled. "I'm glad you have a better attitude, but you still won't get to see Sakura."  
  
Xiao Lang laughed. "That's what you think, but you'll change your mind eventually. You'll get tired of me obeying you all the time. It'll be too boring."  
  
"You can go to the concert, but you must stay with your sisters and Meiling the entire time. No wandering off, or I'll have them put a leash on you." Yelan warned.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Xiao Lang said as he ran out of the room. My plan worked, he thought. Now I can go to the concert and see my precious Ying Fa.  
  
Yelan couldn't help but smile. Maybe Xiao Lang was finally realizing that there were more girls than just Sakura. Maybe he would really fall for Meiling. Either way, he wouldn't be with Sakura. That was all she wanted. After all, the Prophecies had foretold Sakura's fate. And Yelan wanted nothing to do with that fate.  
  
~  
  
Oooh, suspenseful! Ne? Well, you won't know what happens until I get back from my vacation. That's only a week away, okay? Okay. So, while you're waiting, you can check out some of my other fanfictions and stuff... *hint hint* Hooray for me! I finished a fanfiction, Saint Tail's Sock Fetish! But I liked that one so much, there's going to be a sequel! How about Asuka Jr.'s Cheese Fetish? Sounds good! Bai bai!  
  
(Cardcaptor) Ying Fa 


End file.
